Crimson Skies
by HinnyHyuuga13
Summary: And as the rain fell, he would pull her closer to him, as the skies turned crimson and her tears merged red. Post war SasuHina! Sorry I was late to deliver, guys!
1. Chapter 1: Occurance

Disclaimer: I am not japanese enough.

Song inspiration: berserk- Eminem!

* * *

She gazed at the moon, the peaceful atmosphere bringing a gentle smile to her face. She gazed at the village from her perch on a nearby hill, a gentle breeze swaying her newly cut hair to the side. The shoulder length locks tickled her face, as her hand reached up to gently push them away.

A gentle rustling was heard from behind her in the bushes, and as she turned to check, something cold and metallic was pressed against her neck. Her breathing accelerated as she felt the tip pressing harder, drawing blood.

"It has been long, Hyuuga."

The voice sent shivers up her spine, terror freezing up her body. She turned her gaze back up to the moon, noticing that it had turned a crimson shade, as if swathed in blood.

"Who are you?" She whispered, her voice barely audible.

A deep chuckle emanated from behind her, the source of it being amused.

"Dear Hinata, you do not remember me? I aught to feel angered at you, yet I cannot bring myself to, hm." A hand passed through her hair, trailing down her jaw line until it reached her neck, pushing hair away, angling her neck to give the person more access to it.

"Seems as though you've only gotten more... Beautiful after all this time." The deep baritone was familiar, but the young Hyuuga had no face to match it to.

The person had bit into her neck, a sharp pain lancing through her neck, as a tongue darted out to lick the blood that seeped from the wound. This caused her to gasp, another chuckle emanating from the man behind her.

"Please, stop." Her voice was shaky, as she trembled . The hand holding the blade dropped lower, wrapping around her waist instead. This intimate position, her hips pressed to his, made her face light up, heat radiating from the bright red patches.

"Now why would I do that? Unless, you are willing to do something for me."

She shook her head, his tongue trailing to her shoulder, her white gi pulled down by his free hand.

She was beginning to hyperventilate, her breath coming out in short puffs.

"Why not, Hinata? Its simple really. All you have to do is let me borrow your body for a few minutes, yes? Do it for your precious Naruto, hn."

The hand at her waist was sliding down to her hip, fingers moving in a steady rhythm along it.

"N-Naruto? Where is he?" She asked, her voice wavering on the jinchuuriki's name.

"Do what I ask of you, and he will be unharmed."

She gasped as the hand caressed her hip, moving down to her thigh. Her hands were limp at her sides, unable to move due to terror. another nip at her shoulder was felt, as the tongue continued licking.

"Okay! I'll help. Please, just stop." The man chuckled as he released her, and as Hinata turned to face him, she felt the cold steel of a blade against her neck.

" Good, Hinata. Come to training ground #7 at midnight. Come alone. Don't be late. I will dispose of your precious Naruto if you do."

She shook her head violently, hair flying around her face.

"Good girl", he whispered, his breath fanning accross her ear. Before Hinata could get a chance to move, the blade swiped across her neck, blood flowing from the gaping wound. She coughed, her knees hitting the ground. Her body fell limply to the side, just as she caught a flash of spinning red, as her vision blurred. A deep chuckle was heard before she fell unconscious.

* * *

Hinata's torso shot forwards, the sheets falling to her waist, as she took in deep, shaky breaths. Cold sweat plastered strands of her grown out bangs to her forehead, her thin arms supporting her body.

As she sat up straight, she brought her arms to her eyes, wipping away the wetness streaming down her cheeks. She gasped as she saw blood, wipping at her cheeks and eyes more furiously.

She had been waking up like this since the war had ended, and after she had been branded. But this was the first time her eyes had bled.

She looked up into the mirror opposite her, still breathing deeply. She took in the bags under her white eyes, hollow cheeks, thin body, and short indigo hair.

Whenever she tried to eat, she would see something horrible on her plate, whether it be maggots, or a severed eyeball, making the other members of her clan question her sanity.

She got out of bed slowly, scratching the scar she had received from Pein, ready to start her day.

* * *

She walked soutndlessly through the hallways, her gaze downcast, passing the occasional branch house member. Her hitae-itae was tied on her forehead, slightly covering the caged bird seal.

She headed foreword with purpose, no pause in her step as she made her way into the main house building.

She stopped in front of a door, the slightly transparent screen before her raised hand. She was about to slide the door, but hesitated, her palm in mid air, and left the building.

* * *

The snow fell in steady tufts, blanketing the houses and streets in white. She headed onwards, to the Hokage tower, hoping to get a mission.

"Hinata! Slow down!" She halted, angling her head to the side as a certain brunette with two buns on her head, and a teen with a bowl cut ran up to her.

"Hello Tenten-san. What do you need?" She inquired, her white gaze roaming the remaining team Guy members. Tenten flinched at seeing the seal on her forehead, as the ever 'youthful' Lee started rambling on about a memorial of some kind.

"So, Hinata-san, we need you to attend! Yosh, your flames of youth will set fire to the memory of ,Neji, as the rest of our youthful friends shall be attend-"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot attend today, Lee-san. I am quite busy, really, but I hope you accept my apologies." She cut him off, not wanting to disappoint them more. She did not really want to attend her late cousins memorial, as it would bring painful memories back.

"What do you mean you CAN'T ATTEND?! He was your cousin for crying out loud! He would have come to your memorial! He busted his but for you, and you can't attend?! What the hell is your problem?!"

The outburst from the weapons expert made Hinata raise an indigo eyebrow, her ears slightly throbbing from the volume.

"I'm sorry Tenten, but I have othe-". Slap.

She was cut of by a sharp sting on her left cheek, the sound echoing throughout the street, as people had stopped to stare at the commotion. She pressed a palm to her reddening cheek, as she blinked profusely.

"You just can't go around making stupid excuses about missions, because you're too scared to attend HIS memorial! Its your fault he's dead! You can at least show some responsibility by attending! What kind of cousin are you?! Even your sister is better than you! I guess that's why she's going to become clan head! I can't even look at you right now! Agh!" The brunette turned on her heal and stalked off in the direction she was headed, probably to Ichiraku's, to vent her anger.

Lee looked at Hinata apologetically.

"I think she's just hurt is all, Hinata-san, no need to-"

"Its fine, Lee. She's right. It was all my fault."

She again cut him off, as she stared at the falling snow. She refused to cry.

She continued walking ahead, but just before she was out of earshot, Lee heard her mutter something.

"Happy birthday to me.." It was barely audible, but he heard it, as his heart clenched in guilt. He didn't even remember her birthday. He doubted anyone did, as Neji had died on this day a year ago, in the war.

* * *

She shivered in the cold, her hands wrapping themselves around her gi clad shoulders, the moon covered by clouds.

The training ground was isolated, dark, and she was frightened. She had been waiting for thirty minutes, and decided it was time for her to leave.

Just as she was about to leave, the cold blade of a katana pressed onto her neck. Her eyes widened as an arm wrapped itself around her waist, drawing her taught against the persons front.

"Glad you came, Hyuuga. Wouldn't have wanted something to happen to your precious Naruto, hm."

"I'm h-here, what do you w-want?"

The man chuckled.

"Like I told you, I need a favor."

"W-what favor?"

"I need you to get something for me. In the Konoha prison. Should be easy for you."

"And if I do it for y-you?"

She mentally cursed herself for her repeated stuttering. She hadn't done that in a year.

"I leave Naruto alone."

She sighed. Obviously she was going to do it for Naruto.

"Fine."

"Hn. Cell 666. Do this hand sign when you get there."

Pale hands gripped her hand, shaping them into several patterns.

Hinata couldn't help but think the cell number suited the cruel man.

Byakugan activated, she scanned the perimeter, noting the several ANBU guards posted at different places.

She sighed, pulling up her black mask, as she sprinted of the cliff and leaped onto the roof of the prison undetected.

The things she did for Naruto.

* * *

She stood in front of the giant metal door, several ANBU blocking her entry. Her breath came out in rapid puffs of air, her body positioned to attack. Five ANBU on either side of her, seven in front, six behind her. Her black gi swayed as she moved to attack, flipping over several ANBU, as she knocked each of them out. Blue chakra lit her palms as she blocked their tenketsu's, swaying past each of their attacks. She had been hit, gashes leaking blood, as a few scrapes littered her face.

She panted as she stood in front of the door, using her chakra infused palms to push the door open.

She walked inside slowly, expecting more ANBU, but was rewarded with nothing except a semi-large metal box in the middle of the room, bound with jutsu infused chains. The box secreted an eerily dark aura making Hinata's hair stand on end. She was reluctant to open the box, a comical creeped out expression on her face.

It was almost as if the box was staring at her. A cold sensation crept down her spine, and she shivered.

As she remembered Naruto, she jumped and squeaked, performing the hand sign rapidly.

A groan was heard from the box, as it practically exploded. Hinata encased herself in a chakra shield, her black hakama swaying when the explosion died down.

She paled and blanched when a figure in a grey high collared shirt stepped forward. He was noticeably tall, in dark pants that had a dark cloth wrapped around his waist, reaching his knees. Secured with ropes around the cloth, was the Sword of Kusanagi.

Black spiky hair and swayed, a smirk adorning the pale, handsome features of the young man as he stretched his body.

"Good job Hyuuga. I was starting to get bored".

* * *

Everyone knew who Sasuke Uchiha was.

An S-class missing nin, former subordinate of Orochimaru, last surviving member of the Uchiha clan, insane, one of the most powerful shinobi's to ever live, defeater of Madara and Itachi Uchiha, and the list goes on.

He was also the person Naruto would gladly die for, except Sakura.

This had Hinata wondering why he, murderous psychopath, would need her help. He had the Mangekyou.

She stared, her face a deathly white, as he stalked forward, a smirk adorning his face. As her brain finally began to function, her feet moved her backwards, her back hitting the cell wall. She was hyperventilating by this point, her chest rapidly moving, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

The last thing she saw before her world turned black was a smirk.

* * *

A/N: so, how was it? Should I continue? Should I stop? Leave a review! You can even make suggestions, and I will try my best to incorporate them! I'm starting to write a humorous SasuHina! And maybe later I will start a TamaHina again! You have the power to shape this fic!


	2. Chapter 2: Drizzle

Song of the chapter: Turning Tables - Adele

* * *

In all of her 18 years of life, Hinata Hyuuga had never been in such a situation. Of course she had been kidnapped before, but not like this.

The soft splatters of rain and the smell of mould had been the only indication of where she was being kept. The occassional drop of water on a puddle around her made her fidget in anxiety.

Her head hurt. That much she knew, as she could not see - even with her Byakugan - nor could she move. She had narrowed down her options to either a seal, or jutsu enforced ropes. Whatever option she chose, her head still hurt.

She might have been in a cave, but that was just going by the rugged wall she was leaning on and the dank atmosphere she was in. She had heard nothing of other people for the entire time she was awake, which must have been a few hours. She did not know of how long she had been taken, or where she was.

As the dread of her situation began to weigh heavily upon her shoulders, she took to singing love songs to occupy her mind.

"So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me! No I won't rescue you just to desert me! I can't give you the heart you think you gave me! Its time to say goodbye to tuning tables. To turning tables! Under haunted skies I see yo-"

"Are you trying to get us caught?" The deep baritone of her captors enquiry had halted her attempts of drowning out her misery in catchy songs. She knew that voice, she had been hearing it for the better part of a year. The voice of her captor, Uchiha Sasuke.

"N-no!" She answered in haste, fearing being slaughtered by the last Uchiha. Oh boy had she gotten herslef into one hell of a shitcake.

"So, shut up. Your screetchy voice irritates at my ears. Unless you would have me cut your tongue of..." The young man trailed off, a smirk adorning his face as the thought of sheding some blood sparked his interest.

Hastily shaking her head, or what she could move of it, she spoke out in hope of disuading the psychopath in the same roon as her from cutting of her tongue.

"N-n-n-no! I'll k-keep q-quiet! P-p-promise!"

The dark chuckle coming from directly in front of her alerted her to the fact that the Uchiha had moved from his position away from across the room - judging by the way his voice has sounded farther away from her - and into her personal space. Panicking greatly due to her tongues impending doom, she began to sob quietly.

"P-please, d-dont c-cut m-my t-t-tongue off!"

Squeaking when she felt his hand touch her face, she gave up pleading.

"G-go e-easy on i-it!" She immediately fell silent as the blindfold that had been covering her eyes fell off. Her eyes watered as she blinked several times to get used to the light. Her face imediately turned a bright red as she realised his face was just a hairs breath in front of hers. As he chuckled, his warm breath ghosted over her mouth, her cheeks turning a violent shade of red as her body froze.

He straightened his back and turned away from her, his steps silent as he glided across the room. She took this time to observe her surroundings. Her guess had been right, they were in a cave. There were large stalagmites on the roof of the worn out shelter with water constantly dripping from them onto small puddles scattered around the cave. It was raining outside, and they must have been in a forest of some sorts for the entrance was sheilded with wet plants and a willow tree that shook in the wind, slightly spraying water around. She flinched as cold water fell from an over hanging stalagmite and into her shirt, running down her spine.

"We are leaving soon." His voice echoed from the entrance, bringing her out of her exploring.

"W-we?"

"Yes we. Unless you would rather I kill you and leave you in this cave."

"N-no! I'm s-sorry! Yes, w-we!" She nodded her head to the last part, her short hair waving around her guant face.

"Hn." He turned to stalk back to her, his body illuminated eerily by the flashes of lighting coming from the outside. In that moment, Hinata couldn't help but think he was darkly beautiful. Not that she was going to start crushing on him helplessly, no she already went through that with Naruto.

Naruto, the reason of most of her joy. Or, in this case, her misery. He was like an unreachable force to her. Almost in her grasp, but she could never quite catch him. The joy she felt when near him was always countered by heartache.

Sasuke then spoke, once again capturing her attention.

"Eat. We have to travel. I do not carry dead weight." She then noticed that he had unbound her hands and legs, and was offering her something to eat. It was hot and steamy, and smelled wheaty. It was bread. She had not eaten bread in a long time. She hadn't eaten much in a long time.

"Thank you!" She momentarily forgot who her captor was in favour of gently grabbing the steaming bun and stuffing her cheaks full. Sasuke raised his eyebrow to this, watching the tiny girl in front of him devour the bun with vigour. She swallowed large portions animatedly, her cheaks bulging out to accomodate the large bites of food she was taking in.

Hinata sighed contentadly through mouthfuls of the food, hungrily swallowing. It was even the sweet kind that had a subtle flavour of wine to it. Whenever she had ttried eating Sasuke would make her fo-

She immediately froze as she remebered exactly who had gotten her the food. Slowly raising her face, her eyes met the frightening dark ones of Uchiha Sasuke. Cheeks turning violently red once again, she swallowed almost comically slow and raised her hands to offer him some of the tasty treat.

"Do y-you want s-some?" He merely kept his face empassive, giving no indication of whether he wanted some or not. She looked down at the food and shrust it towards his face afer she took a bite.

"Its good!" She murmured between chewing.

His hand reached down and elegantly swiped the food wrapped in paper from her. She blushed slightly from the minimal amount of contact of their hands, and looked away in embarrasment of her glutony.

'I bet looked like a pig, eating like that!'

'Hn, she looked like a squirrel.'

Their individual thoughts sounded out as they each sat down to watch the rain fall at the mouth of the cave. Sasuke ate silently as Hinata took to singing songs again, this time in her head to avoid her tongue being cut off. She loved her tongue and wanted to keep it, thank you very much.

"Sleep, we start off early. If you try to escape, I will not waste time in physically imapring you."Sasuke's voice rang out in the silent cave, startling her slightly.

She began nodding her head, when she remembered that he could not see her in the darkened cave.

"Yes". She obviously had no choice, and figured she had a better chance of surviving with the current most powerful shinobi alive, than dead in some random cave that might have been Kami-knows-how-far away from Konoha. At least she still had her branch Seal. She could destroy her eyes at any time and they would never get her Byakugan.

Those were her last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Amegakure. That would explain the continuous bouts of rain. Hinata did not mind rain, in fact she appreciated a good ol' storm once in a while. She believed that the rain could wash away ones worries, start them anew.

But right now, the rain was doing the opposite. Racing through the trees, slipping once or twice on a few branches, the icy pelts of rain on her back, and the Uchiha Sasuke practically kidnapping her were the opposite of the icing to her cake. Nothing could get worse than this.

Just as the thought slipped from her mind, a kunai embedded itself in her left shoulder, pinning her to the tree she was leaping off of.

"Ow! Whe-" she was cut off by a very peeved looking Sasuke yanking it out in one swif motion.

"Ouch!" She almost yelled; almost because of her soft spoken voice. Besides, it really hurt, and she felt the kunai graze a bone or two.

"Stop complaining. If you were paying attention, you would have realized that we were being followed."

"S-sorry!"

"Hn." Sending her a short glare, if glares could be called short. He turned and focused his gaze to the trees south of their position. Taking out several shuriken, he tossed them in that direction and readjusted his cloak as he heard several shrieks of pain and the tell-tale thumps of dead bodies hitting the ground.

Hinata winced slightly at the pain in her shoulder as she tried to move her arm. She pressed the wound slightly as she launched after the Avenger, who had already taken off. She would patch it up later, for now she had to catch up to his speed.

Hinata took a shaky breath as she launched after Sasuke. She had lost some blood, and due to lack of proper rest, her shoulders slumped slightly from exhaustion.

Her face was paler, dark rings forming around her tired eyes. They had been moving for a long time now, probably more than fifteen hours. Night had settled, and her kidnapper had made no indication of stopping any time soon. Slumping her shoulders slightly, she attempted to increase her speed before she tripped on a branch and fell head first into the foliage under her. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the income as she hit into several branches.

'That must be a broken rib or two. And a cut.' Her body hurt. And her head. There was also a dull crack as her body hit the ground, her arm bending at an irreguar angle as it took the blunt for of her fall. She was in too much pain to yell, all she could do was watch the leaves and twigs fall around her, rain softly pelting her limp form.

"Well, look what we have here! Its the Hyuuga princess, and we didn't have to look hard!"

"Yeah, boss! An easy catch! She did all the work for us. All we had to do was follow her!"

"Hah, and we make pay-day!"

The dry chuckles came from around her as she saw several sandaled feet in front of her. Her eyes slowly shifted up, catching the bodies of the people around her. They must have been hunter-nin, for they wore no official uniform. She blinked slowly as tears started to flow from her eyes.

'Oh, I'm dying. In the woods, broken, and my eyes will be carved out! How great! I'm truly pathetic!' Her inner turmoil was stopped abruptly as a sharp kick to her torso made her scream out in pain. She moved her body, hugging herself as another kick was sent her way, breaking another rib. She cried out again, caughing as she felt blood dribble down her mouth.

"Boss will be happy we found her! Bet he gonna pay us extra!"

'I bet they will be dissapointed when they see the seal.' She thought with a dull sense of smugness at the thought of their dissapointment.

He eyes snapped into focus as one of them yanked her up - not too gracefully - and threw her over their shoulder. She yelled out in pain as she felt her ribs slice through her insides, somemore blood dripping down her chin.

Her eyes slowly closed as she let pain overwhelm her.

* * *

A/N: well, here is chapter two! Sorry for the delay, I lost my glasses and I had several illnesses periodically! I frequented the clinic very often! So, for my health, please enjoy and review. You can post a suggestion in a review, or p.m me! Keep your eyes out for the next chapter!


End file.
